


The Hunger

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [48]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam serves lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunger

Sam carried fruit and a lemonade to the garden where Frodo sat, enjoying the afternoon sun.

"Here's your lunch, my dear," he murmured, placing all on a small table beside Frodo's chair.

"None for you?" Frodo asked, reaching for a ripe strawberry.

Sam shrugged. "I'll grab a bite later."

Frodo beckoned to him. "Grab one now," he said seductively, holding out the strawberry.

Tempted, Sam bent closer, as Frodo pulled the strawberry back until it rested beside his rose-colored lips.

"Lunch?" Frodo whispered.

Sam bit the berry, then kissed Frodo with a hunger all his own. "I've a better idea."


End file.
